


Game of *Pool*

by sammys_grl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_grl/pseuds/sammys_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Sam gets to enjoy a long held fantasy of Dean on a pool table....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of *Pool*

Sometimes Sam hated his abilities, other times they came in handy. Right now, he was enjoying the whole psychic mind thing. He was getting better at filtering out the noise and focusing on the emotions and thoughts. He was even able to be selective in who he heard.

Tonight he'd listened to several women and even a few guys who all thought they might go home with Dean. That used to really, *really* bother him, but now he was okay with it. He knew the only person Dean ever went anywhere with was sitting alone, in a dark booth, doing research. It was just Dean’s natural tendency to do this dance every now and then.

Dean smiled that smile, talked that talk, leading them on, subtly hustling their money at pool or darts. Tonight it was pool and the way he would lean in to make the shot, or crouch down to assess the angle was pure poetry in motion. Sam was watching Dean run his hands over and curl his fingers around that damn pool stick all night. He had the most wonderful hands. Strong, muscled hands and he wanted those hands on him. Sam was getting hard just thinking about that, but he could wait awhile. His time would come soon enough and he ordered another drink.

Never looking away from his computer screen he sensed the guy Dean was currently fleecing had some other thoughts in his mind and had actually brushed up against what belonged to Sam. That had pissed Sam off. The mark was dumbfounded when his next shot tapped the eight ball inexplicably and sent it into the corner pocket thus ending this particular game. No one touched Dean but Sam and vice-versa. Dean smiled, mumbled something about a tough break, and took the guys money.

Dean was leaning against the pool table talking with the waitress. Sam knew the moment had arrived that he could tantalize his brother. He had purposely waited until just about closing time to start this particular dance with Dean and fulfill one of his long held fantasies. This particular bar was owned by a friend of Bobby’s and it would be worth every bit of the hundred bucks Sam paid to have the place to themselves after closing time.

His drink was sitting on the table and he caught Dean’s eye as he idly ran his hand up the side of the glass, trailing his fingers through the condensation, running his fingers around the rim, and dipping slightly into the liquid. He licked the succulence off his finger tips very, very slowly. Raising the glass he took a long swallow, the liquor burning a little, and a single drop ran out the corner of his mouth. He watched as Dean’s eyes shifted to follow that drop as it traveled down his chin and dropped onto his tee-shirt. Dean instinctively licked his lips. Sam sensed the heat and glanced back at his computer screen as Dean wrapped up his conversation.

Dean moved in across from him and took a drink from the glass.

"Whiskey on the rocks Sammy, not quite your drink of choice." Dean chuckled a little.

"Maybe I wanted something a little _harder_ tonight," Sam smiled wickedly.

Dean cleared his throat and asked how the research was going. Sam smiled and gave him the details, meeting Dean’s eyes boldly. He was making love to Dean with those beautiful eyes all the while maintaining a perfectly normal conversation about the spirit they were hunting. The tension between them crackled the air. Sam had intertwined his feet with Dean’s, shoe against shoe, making Dean wish it was skin against skin. Sam finished the particulars and picked up his drink and drained the contents into his mouth, holding the liquid there, letting his jaw muscles flex as he swirled it around in his mouth. Sam’s neck was muscular and powerful like the rest of him and when he swallowed, Dean was fixated as Sam’s adam’s apple moved along its length. Sam ran the tip of his tongue along his lips capturing the last of the liquid and Dean’s eyes narrowed following the motion as well. Dean squirmed slightly in his seat and Sam smiled again knowing the effect he was having. Dean moaned quietly as Sam moved from his seat, slid the laptop over, and joined Dean on his side of the booth. Sam motioned to something on the screen while his other hand started moving its way up Dean’s thigh, tracing little circles, around and around, with his fingers. Unable to help himself, Dean shifted, giving Sam better access to his very hard cock. Sam brushed it teasingly through his jeans. Dean was yearning for Sam’s touch and was desperately trying to control his breathing while still giving the appearance of looking at the screen.

Sam leaned in and whispered, "I want to lick you like a lollipop," with extra emphasis on the*pop* and Dean hit the table with his fist, making the few remaining patrons turn in their direction.

Sam laughed like Dean had just told a good joke and continued. "I want you to come in my mouth"

Dean groaned. "Sammy, I’m gonna come now if you’re not careful."

Sam knew exactly what he was doing and he would have none of that until it was time. "Play a game of pool with me, Dean," continuing to teasing his brother.

"Really not pool I’m looking to play, Sammy...." shifting uncomfortably again.

"Trust me; you’ll like how this particular game is played…." getting up and heading to the table.

Dean followed and watched as Sam racked the balls and gave Dean the honor of the break. Dean broke expertly as usual and proceeded to sink several balls rather effortlessly. He could have run the table, but didn’t think that was what Sam had in mind, so he missed and let Sam take over. Sam’s tall, muscular body suited him and as he worked around the table it was Dean’s turn to enjoy the show. The angle of Sam’s muscles, the power he held within him was striking. As Sam cradled the cue stick in his hand and stroked it through his fingers to make his last shot, Dean couldn’t help thinking of his cock being stroked in a similar fashion.

The bartender called closing time and the last of the patrons left and Dean looked at Sam confused as he was racking the balls again.

"Uh Sam, closing means time to go and I _really_ want to go Sam." A little desperation came through in his voice.

"Not for us, I slipped Mackie a few bucks so we could stay and play a little....ah, pool." Sam was looking up through his long bangs into Dean’s eyes conveying his true meaning.

The owner smiled and tossed the keys on the bar and told them to lock up again when they left.

Okay, so Dean was finally catching on that Sam had a plan. "Oh, you did? Well then what shall we play Sammy, eight ball or one pocket" stroking the chalk on the tip of his pool cue and forming a perfect "O" with his lips as he blew on it. Dean realized that his brother had done some planning for this and he would do nothing to discourage this adventurous side. If this was what Sam wanted Dean would gladly encourage him to go with it.

"One pocket sounds good...." Sam idly fondled the various balls, rolling them into the corner pockets.

Dean moved around to Sam and kissed him. Sam pushed Dean against the edge of the table and was tongue fucking Dean’s mouth as Dean shifted to let him get closer if that was possible. Dean’s hands were twining through Sam’s hair. Yeah, he had a thing for his brother’s hair. Sam’s hands worked under Dean’s shirt stroking each muscle, each ripple, as he worked his way up to push the shirt over Dean’s head. Dean’s skin was golden brown with a light sheen of sweat breaking out. Sam loved how it felt to his hands. He let his fingers play over Dean’s nipples working them to hard nubs. Following with his tongue, he laved and bit each one causing Dean’s hips to buck against him.

"God Sammy, need you...." Dean pulled Sam into him, breathing in the scent.

"Need you too," as Sam shimmied down and slowly undid Dean’s jeans.

Dean had chosen to wear the button-fly pair and Sam let his fingers brush against Dean’s hardness with each button he undid. Dean raised his hips slightly allowing Sam to push the jeans and boxers down revealing Dean’s dark, already weeping, cock. Sam stroked lightly from the core to the top swirling his thumb in the slit causing Dean to shudder. Dean toed his shoes off and kicked a leg out of his jeans allowing him to spread his legs wider giving Sam complete access to him. Sam’s fingers began to stroke up Dean’s thighs and feel of those long fingers, gently stroking, caused Dean to buck into Sam’s hand.

"Sammy that feels soooo good, God...."

"Tell me what you want me to do Dean."

"Anything, just make me come for you."

Pushing Dean’s back onto the table, Sam grinned. The sight of his brother with his legs hanging over the edge of a pool table, cock hard and weeping was incredible. He enjoyed this for a moment and then did exactly what he had said he would do. He licked all around Dean’s hardness, spreading the fluid around with his tongue. Dean tasted fantastic, his essence spreading over Sam’s taste-buds. Sam continued swirling his tongue down the length of Dean’s shaft and gently mouthing his balls. Dean’s breath caught in his throat when Sam’s teeth grazed the sensitive tip.

"Sammy, please....I need...." Dean’s was trembling from the pleasure driving through him.

"Okay, baby," Sam relaxed his throat muscle and deep throated him.

Dean laced his fingers in Sam’s hair and pulled him forward, his grip pulling Sam’s hair slightly. Sam buried his face in Dean’s warmth, taking him all the way in again, rubbing the head of his cock on the back of his throat. Dean was thrusting with wild abandon, his breathing growing erratic.

"OhGodSammy….I’m….OhSammy"

Sam had learned long ago how to swirl his tongue along the sensitive underside and maintain the perfect pressure that sent Dean into ecstasy. Sam kept one hand fondling Dean’s balls and the other grazing along that little patch of skin beneath Dean’s navel. The combined sensations sent Dean careening over the edge, hips pistoning and babbling something incoherent as he came, filling Sam’s mouth with his seed. Sam took everything Dean gave, holding him in his mouth as he settled.

" _HolyfuckinghellSammy_!" still panting and running his hands through Sam’s hair.

Sam slid up next to Dean and pressed his lips to Dean’s letting him taste himself.

"Love you…." Dean murmured as Sam broke the kiss and started to strip his clothes off.

Dean pushed himself further onto the table watching intently as Sam undressed.

"God you’re beautiful," Dean purred, his voice still deep and sensual.

Sam moved next to him and they stretched out on the table. Sam tossed a tube of lube on the table as Dean rolled onto his side. Propping his head on one hand and letting the other roam over Sam’s body. Sam closed his eyes and let Dean’s fingers send little electric jolts through him. His lips parted slightly as his breathing increased. Dean nuzzled into Sam’s neck licking and biting his way to his ear, letting his finger roam around, but never quite touching Sam’s cock causing Sam to groan repeatedly. Sam desperately needed contact with Dean, grabbing him; he pulled Dean on top of him. He was enjoying the feel of his lover pressing him into the table and the soft felt rubbing his back. Sam rocked his hips into Dean causing them both to moan.

Dean rose up so that he was resting on his elbows not giving Sam any friction.

"So Sammy has a thing for pool tables….that’s a little kinky there baby," whispering while nibbling on Sam’s ear.

Sam could only moan "UhhHuhh" lost in the feeling of Dean's tongue on his neck.

"Any other fantasies you want to indulge," sucking in Sam’s nipple, "I’ll be happy to oblige," biting down a little, "just let me know," tugging back as he separated his teeth from Sam’s body. Sam was arching up toward Dean his hand wrapping around Dean’s neck.

"What should I do baby?" nibbling along Sam’s collarbone.

"Damn Dean, I…."

"What Sammy...your night, you tell me," flicking his tongue down Sam’s muscled forearm. Driving Sam to form the words of what he desperately wanted.

" _OhGod_...I...I want to be in you" Oh,did he really say that out loud?

"You like that idea do you?" Dean was sliding his hand down Sam’s side, causing Sam’s cock to jump again. "Oh baby...I’ll bottom, but can **I** play for awhile?"

Oh holy hell, Dean said he would bottom and he was asking if he could play awhile. Yeah, that just about made him stop breathing.

Dean had not stopped teasing his body and Sam just groaned "Yeesss."

Dean rolled back to Sam’s side and he expertly used his tongue and fingers to drive Sam into a frenzied state. From his position he had access to every zone Sam had. Dean played his tongue in and around Sam’s ear and trailed down his throat, resting his tongue on Sam’s pulse point, sucking hard, sure to leave his mark. He moved his mouth to trace his muscled chest with his tongue and tease the baby fine hairs beneath his navel. He ran his fingers along Sam’s inner thigh. He never let his hand stop roaming, caressing each spot of Sam’s body with teasing grazes. Dean paid special attention to Sam’s nipples, pulling and pinching them just enough to blur that pleasure/pain line until Sam was begging for release.

"Dean...please" Sam had his eyes closed and could swear he saw flashes of light anyway. Sam’s mind was spinning out of control. Rational though was ending being replaced by pure pleasure. He knew he was moaning and didn’t even try to stop. Sam’s desperate noises had Dean hard again and ready.

Sam was digging his fingers into Dean’s back aching for some attention on his rock hard, aching, going to bust now, cock.

"Want...now...Dean." Sam really couldn’t take much more and tried to move.

Dean held him down; languishing over his mouth, taking his time kissing him, running his tongue over Sam’s lips, and then he rolled them so Sam was on top. Sam was between Dean’s legs in a heartbeat. He pushed Dean’s leg up as the lube appeared in front of him. Dean groaned as Sam slicked his fingers, pushed one in, and Dean hissed at the urgency.

"Sorry...baby...." Sam wanting not only Dean but wanting Dean to enjoy this.

" _MoreSammypleasemore_!" The words tumbling out without Dean even thinking them.

Sam pushed another finger into Dean and was using his thumb to rub the rim on each stroke. Sam added a third finger and found Dean’s prostate making Dean’s entire body move.

"Sammy...please...." Dean was raising his hips slightly and reaching down to stroke himself. Sam pushed his hand away.

"Mine!" Sam growled

Dean whimpered, loving the possessiveness in Sam’s voice

Any thought Sam had about easing into Dean was gone as Dean pulled Sam deep inside on the first thrust. Sam had to use every bit of control he had not to come right then and there. He was in heaven. Inside Dean was so tight, so warm. It was the single best feeling and he never wanted to leave.

"Saaammm...move," was all Dean could groan.

Sam knew he couldn’t make this last long as they were both hovering on the edge, so he twisted his hips slightly; just enough to send ripples of pleasure through them. Dean clenched around him finally crumbling Sam’s control and he slammed into Dean, angling slightly to maintain contact with Dean’s prostate, making Dean writhe as pleasure overwhelmed him. The table was rocking slightly with Sam’s thrusts adding to the sensations. Taking Dean’s cock in his hand, Sam matched his thrusts with tight strokes twisting over the slit as they came in a flurry of fluid, moans, and words only they understood. Sam collapsed onto Dean, panting and holding on as tiny tremors continued to flow through them.

Sam kissed Dean, gently holding his lips to Dean’s and whispering "I. Love. You." wanting Dean to know that they were linked for life.

Sam shifted to move and Dean gripped him tighter, whispering "Not yet...stay," as they kissed again. Sam rested his forehead against Dean’s as their breathing steadied and enjoyed the serenity. Dean settled into Sam.

Eventually they moved and cleaned up. Dean made them another drink before they left and they also left a couple hundred bucks since that table was definitely going to need new felt and the guy deserved to get Sterling brand for the night he had just given them.

They made the short drive back to their room and quickly settled in bed. Both contented and comfortable, this was where they found their peace.


End file.
